Double temperature sensors are used to detect a first skin surface temperature of a living being and a second temperature of an environment. Two temperature measuring sensors in a closed sensor housing are located at spaced locations from one another in a heat-insulated manner in DE 10038247 C2. Using heat balance equations, the temperature near the body of a living being is determined from the two temperature values of the two temperature sensors. The double temperature sensors of this type are used, for example, in the control of a thermotherapy device for newborns and in the detection and monitoring of the body temperature in respirator products. The double temperature sensor is arranged on the skin of a living being, for example, on the head of a fireman or on the abdomen of a newborn by means of adhesive strips adhering on one side, the double temperature sensor being placed centrally under the adhesive strip and the adhesive surfaces being connected to be skin adhesively all around the double temperature sensor. In addition to the adhesive layer, an air-permeable textile layer is arranged in the adhesive strip in many cases.
The drawback of such an adhesive connection is that central placement of the double temperature sensor is not ensured with certainty in all cases, on the one hand, and heat is additionally removed laterally by the adhesive strip, on the other hand. The lateral removal of heat affects the boundary conditions for the use of the heat balance equations. A process for compensating the lateral heat fluxes by calculation is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,090.
However, the use of compensation by calculation presupposes limited and known boundary conditions, for example, knowledge of the ambient temperature range, which is not given in all cases of application.